


Minos Controls Not The Skies

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dehumanization, Hidden Allegiance, M/M, Pre-Hydra in SHIELD Reveal (Marvel), Regret, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Such a pity their time grows short.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 2





	Minos Controls Not The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Rumlow, regrets

The serum truly did create in Rogers an unmatched specimen, the smooth muscle of a working man, the patterned decoration of a soldier, and killer instinct of a wolf on the hunt. Such a pity they couldn't bring him in, have all those attributes working towards a better world beside him, under him, a tiger stalking on a leash, beautiful and deadly. Still, Brock has him here, for this, for now, for now he lies soft and sated across the shadows of their bed, like a Greek sculpture desecrated in film noir.


End file.
